Relacionamentos
by Bih Portela
Summary: Percy vai conhecer o pai de Annabeth.No caminho eles pensam sobre seu relacionamento. POV de Percy,Annabeth e Frederick Chase.Resto da sinopse na fic.


**Sinopse: "-Eu me lembro de você rapazinho. - Frederick Chase não estava usando os seus óculos de aviador, de forma que ele podia olhar nos olhos de Percy Jackson diretamente.**  
**O moreno engoliu em seco. Frederick teve dificuldade de esconder um sorriso presunçoso."**

**Percy vai conhecer o pai de caminho eles pensam sobre seu relacionamento. POV de Percy,Annabeth e Frederick Chase.**

**N/A:Essa é a história que eu mais me orgulho de ter feito.**

**Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.  
**

xxxxxxxx

Annabeth Chase namorava Perseu Jackson há algum tempo.

Embora namorar não fosse bem o termo certo.

Na verdade ela não sabia se eles namoravam ou não.

Ele era totalmente diferente dela.

Ele era impulsivo, carismático, tempestuoso e extrovertido.E sempre parecia tão confiante que era impossível não confiar nele.

De fato, na forja de Hefestos que fora invadida pelos Telequines ela tinha total certeza que ele _não _tinha um plano, mas mesmo assim... Aquele olhar confiante de que tudo ia dar certo...Annabeth simplesmente não podia deixar de confiar nele.

Ela ficou com uma enorme vontade de lhe bater pôr ter uma ideia tão idiota. Mas então, ela resolveu que acabara a hora de ser tão racional, e fez uma coisa que espantou tanto ela quanto ele. O beijou.

Ele pareceu confuso... Mas não havia tempo para ficar confuso. Era lutar ou morrer, a lei da sobrevivência.

Falando em confuso, confuso com certeza era o termo certo para definir o relacionamento deles. Os sentimentos de Percy pareciam tão confuso... Ou talvez ainda - por que não? - ele só não soubesse como lhes traduzir para palavras.

Por vezes Annabeth achava que eles realmente eram namorados, quando ele dava uma de romântico incurável. Por vezes ele a tratava como uma amiga, como ele tratava Rachel ou Thalia.

E para piorar a situação ainda tinham os pais. Poseidon e Atena não se davam nem um pouco bem. Tinham uma rixa boba, na opinião de Annabeth, que se arrastava através dos séculos.

Poseidon até parecia aceitar, apesar de à contragosto. Já sua mãe...Achava que Percy era um canalha, como o pai.

Annie não achava isso. Na verdade achava isso um julgamento precipitado, feito sem que ela realmente conhecesse o moreno. Um preconceito. Só pelo fato de que Poseidon e Percy serem pai e filho não quer dizer que os dois sejam iguais.

Certo que Percy era um Poseidon em miniatura.E até tinha uns traços da personalidade do pai -sua impulsividade, por exemplo- mas isso não significava que ele era _igual _ao pai. A loira achava que Percy tinha mais características de sua mãe, Sally, do que do deus do Mar.

E essa rixa só complicou mais a relação deles.

_"Apesar dos pesares_" - pensou Annabeth feliz - _"mesmo que ele esteja confuso sobre o que sente por mim, ele se preocupa com meu bem-estar, com minha saúde, com minha vida... Sempre faz questão de saber se estou feliz ou triste, ou mesmo com tédio."_

Ele sempre arranjava um jeito de lhe confortar.

Seja com aquelas frases idiotas que sempre a faziam rir, ou aquele abraço que sempre fazia ela se sentir segura ou mesmo com um simples olhar.

-Annabeth?Anna... - Percy balançava a mão na frente do rosto dela, tentando ganhar atenção. Annabeth não costumava se distrair assim. _O quê que tá passando na cabeça dessa menina? -_ se perguntava Percy.

-Hum? - ela indagou, seus olhos estavam um pouco fora de foco.

-Você está bem?

-Quê?Estou,estou... - e deu um sorrisinho de canto, o moreno sorriu também, aliviado.

-Que bom.

-...

-... - e o táxi em que estavam continuava andando.

Percy estava um tanto nervoso, ele tinha que admitir.

Ele não estava muito ansioso para conhecer o Sr. Chase, principalmente com os acontecimentos que ocorreram durante sua ultima visita.

Annabeth, pelo contrário, estava muito feliz. Dizia que os dois iam se dar muito bem.

-Se dar muito bem... - resmungou Percy baixinho, infelizmente,para ele, Annabeth ouviu.

-Disse alguma coisa?

-Nada.Não disse nada. - e cruzou os braços deixando bem claro que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

_"Olha, vai dar tudo certo" - dissera Annabeth naquela manhã._

_"Eu quebrei o carro dele .Fiz em pedacinhos."_

_"Não tecnicamente - interveio Annabeth com seus argumentos infalíveis - você, Thalia e Zoey explodiram o carro."_

_"Com minha sorte se alguém perguntar quem explodiu o carro do Sr. Chase o único nome que ele vai lembrar é Perseu Jackson." - resmungou Percy insatisfeito, Annabeth se limitou a sorrir._

_"Você salvou minha vida." - ela disse sussurrando e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha._

_"E ajudei a quebrar o carro dele"_

_"Da para esquecer esse carro por um segundo?" - perguntou Annie ligeiramente impaciente e continuou rápido, impedindo Percy de contra-argumentar - "Olha, eu tenho certeza que papai vai gostar de você" - Percy novamente tentou argumentar, mas Annabeth se adiantou - "Eu sei que você ajudou a quebrar, explodir ou o que quer que seja o carro dele, mas você salvou minha vida, e acredite, minha vida é mais importante que um carro."_

_"Eu sei mas..."_

_"Ah, vamos lá!" - Annabeth fez biquinho._

_"Ah, nem adianta, isso não vai funcionar dessa vez."_

_"Não, é?" - indagou Annabeth com um sorriso malicioso._

_"Não." - Percy acenou com a cabeça, convicto do que dizia. Infelizmente - ou quem sabe felizmente - ele percebeu tarde demais o que Annabeth ia fazer - Ei, não Annabeth, isso não é just... - Annabeth segurou o rosto do namorado entre suas mão._

_"Você vai falar com meu pai, né?" - e a cada palavra um selinho, e ia continuar assim se Percy não conseguisse se desvencilhar. Ele estava meio tonto e estampava uma expressão sonhadora no rosto  
_

_"Tá.Mas isso devia ser considerado tortura.Não é justo!" - reclamou o filho de Poseidon. Annabeth riu, uma risada contagiante que Percy logo acompanhou._

_"Seu bobo."_

Assim que entrara naquele táxi Percy já se arrependera de sua promessa precipitada.E agora que estava a poucas quadras da casa de Annabeth - e consequentemente do pai dela - ele já começava a entrar em pânico.

Annabeth rolou os olhos, impaciente.

-Eu sei que "não é nada". O que foi? Você está arrependido de vir conhecer minha família oficialmente? - ela disse a última frase um pouco magoada.

-Ñ-ñ é isso. - se apressou Percy a explicar nervoso, ver Annabeth magoada sempre o deixava assim - É só que... - "_Ah,que ótimo, como eu vou explicar isso para ela?_" Após um momento de hesitação ele resolveu lhe falar o que vinha a cabeça. - Eu estou um pouco nervoso.

-Nervoso por quê?Por que vai conhecer minha família?

-É. - Percy respondeu um tanto constrangido.

-Ora Percy, - disse a loira abafando uma risada - por que ter medo de minha família?

-Eu não sei, droga! - gritou Percy com veemência. O taxista olhou para trás curioso, Percy lhe deu um olhar mortal e o curioso taxista voltou a se concentrar na estrada.

-Ok, não precisa se irritar.É que você já enfrentou tanta coisa... Já salvou o Olimpo, até. Esperava que você não tivesse medo do meu pai.

"_Eu não estou com medo_" - Percy se remexeu desconfortavelmente.

Ora, era verdade. Ele não estava com medo. Ele estava com um _sei-lá-oquê_.

Percy nunca fora muito bom em discernir suas emoções e agora não era diferente. Ele não sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo. Sentia um frio na barriga e suas mãos estavam suando.

Mas isso não queria dizer que ele estava com medo, nem um pouco.

Olhou de relance para Annabeth.

_Ela é tão linda_._Como uma princesa._

Se lembrou de sua conversa com Afrodite. Se lembrou de quando Ártemis ia escolher sua tenente e quão nervoso ficara ao pensar que a escolhida ia ser Annabeth. Foi aí que ele percebeu que gostava dela mais do que como amiga. Se lembrou de que ele ia dizer isso para ela até que Atena tirou toda a sua confiança. Se lembrou do primeiro beijo deles. Se lembrou de Calypso...

Balançou a cabeça varrendo Calypso da mente.

Ele realmente gostava - amava até - Annabeth, mas Calypso... Calypso ainda era seu maior _e se._ O que teria acontecido se ele tivesse ficado em Ogygia com Calypso?

Afrodite cumprira sua promessa de não deixar o relacionamento deles ser fácil.

Pôs em seu caminho varias garotas por quem Percy se interessou. Calypso, Rachel. Mas ele realmente amava Annabeth e com ela ficou.

E claro, como se não bastasse Afrodite ter dito que não deixaria as coisas fáceis para eles ainda tinha seus pais.

Seu pai, toda vez que se encontravam, dizia que não era bom para ele ficar perto "dessa garota" - como ele chamava a filha de Atena.

Atena não lhe dizia nada, apenas lhe lançava olhares furiosos. Percy preferiria muito mais que ela gritasse com ele. Seu olhar e sua cara de nojo eram muito pior, pois ele não podia deixar de lembrar Annabeth ao ver a deusa.

Apesar de tudo ele sabia que estava apaixonado por ela (Não, ele não admitia que a amava e que faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. Pelo menos não na frente dela).

Às vezes ela era um pouco chata, às vezes até insuportável. Às vezes eles brigavam. Às vezes eles ficavam rindo a toa. Ela era ótima companhia.

E acima de tudo eles eram melhores amigos.E nada, nem ninguém, ia mudar isso.

Ele podia confiar sua vida a ela - e acredite, ele confiava - e ela a dela a ele – e ela também confiava.

Às vezes Percy se pegava pensando se aquilo não seria apenas uma vingança da deusa do Amor, que já não devia mais aguentar as brigas de Poseidon e Atena nas reuniões do Olimpo e fizera seus filhos se apaixonarem, para profundo desagrado dos pais.

-Chegamos. - disse o taxista.

Annabeth lhe deu o dinheiro e puxou Percy pela mão.

-Aposto que meu pai vai adorar você!

Percy não tinha tanta certeza.

xxxxxx

Frederick Chase era um homem de olhos esbugalhados e com cabelos loiros cor de areia que boa parte do tempo ficavam coberto por um chapéu de aviador e gostava de brincar com suas miniaturas de guerra.

Ele ouviu a campainha tocar e desceu correndo as escadas para atender a filha.

Apesar dos problemas que tiveram - e de vez em quando tinham - ele gostava muito da garota e agora estavam convivendo bem melhor.

_"Ela é um presente de Atena"_

Quando viu ela, a garotinha no berço de ouro, pensou que ela não podia ter vindo em momento mais impróprio. Tentou convencer Atena a criá-la no Olimpo. Atena não ficou muito satisfeita, falou que os meios-sangues tem que ser criados por seu progenitor mortal. Falou que ele devia dar mais importância a sua filha do que um trabalho.

Mas não era por isso que o Sr. Chase não queria ficar com Annabeth.

Quando viu a garota, com olhos cinzentos e cachos dourados emoldurando o rosto, não pode deixar de culpá-la, de ter um ressentimento - mesmo que Annabeth não tivesse culpa de nada - pois ela era _igual_ a mãe.

Ele se apaixonara por Atena, e mesmo sabendo que ela um dia iria deixá-lo evitava pensar nisso. Ela só passara um dia com ele.

O suficiente para ele se apaixonar. O suficiente para lhe dar uma filha. O suficiente para ele guardar rancor por Atena.

Que se estendia a filha, sempre que ele a via. Ele olhava a pequena Annabeth e lembrava a deusa.

Então ele conheceu sua mulher - uma mulher que nunca o abandonaria por que tinha deveres no Olimpo - e teve seus filhos. Annabeth ficou meio de lado.

Por que ele havia esquecido Atena e o fruto do relacionamento deles.

Então ela fugiu.E como ele se arrependera!

Atena veio lhe visitar, claro, e lhe deu uma bronca.

Disse que esperava que ele cuidasse melhor do presente que ela dera para ele. Disse que se decepcionou com ele. Perguntou onde fora parar aquele homem inteligente, revolucionário e tão gentil.

Nas palavras de Atena tudo ficou pior, principalmente com a voz de desprezo dela.

E ela ainda disse outras coisas que Frederick Chase preferia não lembrar.

Ele perguntou o que poderia fazer.

-Nada. - sua voz beirava ao profundo nojo, olhava-o criticamente, com desprezo - Ela está no Acampamento meio-sangue. Ajudei ela a encontrar amigos que a levaram em segurança para lá. Peço que não vá procurá-la. Você não merece a companhia dela. - E sumiu numa cortina de fumaça.

Fred obedeceu Atena até que não aguentava mais. Ele estava muito arrependido. Ele descobriu que realmente amava a garota e que sentia sua falta.

Enviou uma carta pedindo que ela voltasse. Mas não alimentava muitas esperanças.

Mas ela voltou.

Frederick pensava que havia esquecido Atena de vez.

Mas ela voltou.

E com ela todos os sentimentos que ele nutria por Atena.

Cada vez que ela ficava maior, mais parecida com Atena ficava.

Mas ele decidiu que não ia ficar com raiva dela dessa vez.

Por um tempo eles eram uma família feliz. Ele conversou muito com os filhos para que eles não tivessem medo de Annie. Conversou com a esposa.

Tudo parecia bem.Só parecia.

Pois a sua mulher ainda não conseguia conviver com Annabeth._O fruto do outro relacionamento._Era o que ela pensava de Annie.

Monstros atacavam. Elas brigavam. Monstros atacavam. Elas brigavam.

Mas a última briga foi demais.

Naquele dia um cão infernal invadiu o quintal deles, quase matando seus dois filhos.

Sua mulher ficou irada.

Frederick Chase tentou impedir a briga. Mas Annabeth não aguentava mais. Disse que não ficava mais um segundo naquela casa. Arrumou suas coisas, chamou Quíron e foi embora.

Frederick brigou com a mulher. Passou um tempo afastado da família, até. Só voltou por que a mulher implorou.

Ela perguntou o que podia fazer.E que se a filha de Atena voltasse ela seria mais amável com ela.

Frederick lhe respondeu que já não adiantava nada. Sua esperanças foram todas embora, junto com sua filha.

E então, para sua grande surpresa ela voltou.

_"E dessa vez voltou para ficar.Não vou mais fazer burradas"_

Voltou dizendo que um tal de Percy Jackson a fizera mudar de ideia. Fizera ela tentar de novo.

Os monstros sempre voltavam, mas Annabeth era uma ótima lutadora e acabava com eles em segundos.

E toda vez que ela voltava do Acampamento meio-sangue contava suas missões, em que o "Percy Jackson" estava sempre presente.

Quando ela tinha mais ou menos 14 anos ela falava de "Percy Jackson" com um ar sonhador. Como se estivesse apaixonada.

E ela realmente estava, no ano anterior ela lhe dissera que eles eram "meio que namorados" - como ela dizia.

_E agora vou poder conhecê-lo. Oficialmente, digo._

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Vamos Percy, não vai ser nada demais. - repetia Annabeth puxando Percy pela mão em direção a sua casa.

-Eu não quero. - rebatia Percy fazendo biquinho, como uma criancinha mimada.

-Ah!Poupe-me!Deixa de ser fresco! - exclamou Annabeth, rolando os olhos enquanto tocava a campainha pela segunda vez. Ao ouvir os passos na escada ela parou. Percy desfez o biquinho e assumiu uma expressão séria, quase régia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Frederick Chase olhou curiosamente Perseu Jackson, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. Ele estava mais alto, seus cabelos continuavam rebeldes. Estava mais forte também, um porte atlético. Parecia um delinquente juvenil.

Ele estava mudando os pesos dos pés toda hora, desconfortável. Frederick gostou disso.

-Eu me lembro de você rapazinho. - Fred não estava usando os óculos de aviador, de forma que ele podia olhar nos olhos de Jackson diretamente.

O moreno engoliu em seco. Frederick teve dificuldade de esconder um sorriso presunçoso.

-Ah, oi pai. - Annabeth aparecera do lado do namorado, ela olhava apreensiva para o pai.

-Olá filha, seja bem-vinda. - ele disse sorrindo amigavelmente. Ouviu um suspiro de alívio vindo de Percy.

_"Ah não rapazinho. Não pense que vou ser mole com você"_

- Então... Você é Percy Jackson. - olhou ele de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima, cravando seus olhos nos dele. _"Delinquente."_

- Sim. Sou eu. Prazer em conhecê-lo oficialmente. - e estendeu a mão dando um sorriso fraco.

O mortal olhou para a mão estendida do garoto. Depois olhou para o rosto de jovem. Repetiu o processo, mas não estendeu a mão. Ele engoliu em seco de novo. Depois de alguns segundos sua mão caiu rente ao seu corpo e seu sorriso se desfez.

Ele estava suando frio.

Frederick riu interiormente.Não sabia que podia causar esse efeito nas pessoas.

-Pai... - Annabeth lhe suplicou baixinho.

O pai resolveu atender o pedido da torturar Perseu Jackson depois.

Deu um tapinha e um sorriso amigável para o namorado da filha e o levou para a sala.

-Relaxe amigo, estava só brincando.Não sou tão ruim quanto você pode pensar.

-Não? - o garoto perguntou surpreso.

-Não. - respondeu Frederick rindo gostosamente.

-Que bom. - Percy finalmente, desde que chegara aquela casa, respirou aliviado e se permitiu dar um sorriso.

Frederick começou a ir em direção ao corredor, Percy foi atrás. No meio dele ele parou e se virou para olhar nos olhos Percy. Sua filha estava no seu quarto desarrumando as malas. Com um tom _muito _sério, disse:

-Mas não tente fazer nada com ela. Eu vou saber.

-Ok. - respondeu o filho do Mar novamente apreensivo.

-Ótimo. Pode ir.

xxxxxxxxx

O pai de Annabeth estava trabalhando em seu escritório.

Sua mulher dizia que ele trabalhava demais. Mas ele gostava no que trabalhava, era como se voltasse a infância.

Pegou seu aviãozinho e brincou um pouco com ele.

-Querido, venha jantar. E aproveite e chame Annabeth quando passar pelo quarto dela. Acho que Percy deve estar lá também. - disse sua mulher interrompendo seu trabalho. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso que ela retribuiu e saiu do escritório em direção ao quarto da filha.

Bateu na porta.

Nada.

Bateu de novo.

Sem resposta.

Resolveu abrir a porta. Forçou um pouco a fechadura, pois ela estava ruim.

-Sabia que devia ter trocado a fechadura. - resmungou ele baixinho.

Finalmente consegui abrir a porta.

Sua boca caiu uns dez centímetros, seus olhos saltaram das órbitas.

Ele não acreditava no que estava vendo.

-Mas... mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Perseu Jackson e Annabeth Chase estavam fazendo exatamente o que ele dissera para não fazer.

xxxxxxx

**E aí... alguém da palpite do que eles estavam fazendo?**  
**Mereço reviews?**


End file.
